User talk:Josh-Son Of Hyperion
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Holoverse Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hey josh can I please, be an admin? Please answer me back even if the answers no (although I hope it's yes). Jack FireswordHappiness is not always a good thing~ Josh, if you're still here...can you please get on PJOFFW Chat?Unce Unce-Wub Wub Wub[[User_talk:Bladewood'Unce Unce, Wub Wub Wub']] 01:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Joshie. Immortality can be only for Gods, I agree and forgot. Thank you. Ah we still need more demons, Galaxies, The Leaders and MORE PEOPLE! Bye Ersason219 20:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You did it Josh, you finally f***ing did it...you finally f***ing ***ed the f*** out of me! - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 04:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Greeeetings. You have been invited to participate in The Verse Curse, a new collaboration soon to come onto this site. Please respond on my page with your answer. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 00:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Josh, Its now your turn for War Of Worlds, K? Ersason219 11:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I am on PJOFFW chatango btw I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN 09:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi buddy, wanna meet me in chat? Ersason219 13:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Girlier World Hey, I've notied that this whole place is kinda boyish. So, if I could create a girlier place for the girls. It would be awesome. PJFFW chatango? Help I can REALLY help you in your wikia, especially becuase I have 4 of my own. I would love to help you, so please consider me as a admin. Hey Josh - when I first came on you said I might be alowed to become an admin if more people came - do we have enough people yet? [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'Are we nearly there yet?']] 19:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) dude merry christmas! Ehehehe. You know my christmas gift to you guys is. I'm going back to this wiki this christmas :) And I laughed at that thing written on ur talk page. Someone wanting a girlier world. I talked with Ers and we decided to revive this wiki. So..want to lend a hand?? And to tell you the truth I missed you guys. One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 10:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) well Josh wanna chat on the wiki chat? I'll tell you my ideas there. I'll be waiting :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 13:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah thanks....do u get what this wiki is for? I'm a wee confused [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt''']] 13:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I know who linked it and you're not going to be happy;-;Sibuna4evs (talk) 22:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC)who else? Matt is unbanning you!!! 22:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Sib He's trying where r u? come back!!! Sibuna4evs (talk) 20:31, July 22, 2013 (UTC)sib Where areeee you??????Sibuna4evs (talk) 23:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC)wifey where'd you go? ;-; Sibuna4evs (talk) 05:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC)sib HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:306:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Sibuna4evs (talk) 06:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC)SIB JJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHHHHHHHSibuna4evs (talk) 05:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Sib JOSHHHHH YOU HAVEN'T LEFT YET RIGHT?????? I DIDN'T SAY BYE;-; 00:30, August 12, 2013 (UTC)wifey ;-;~You will remember my name~ 18:35, August 12, 2013 (UTC) okay;-;~You will remember my name~ 17:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) yay~You will remember my name~ 01:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) meep~You will remember my name~ 00:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) YOU LEFT!! Eins zwei Drei~ 17:30, July 10, 2014 (UTC)